codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supershemy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Supershemy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] Sure, But please, when you would like to talk, could you just click the 'leave message' button, and leave your signature by pressing the signature button at the top. You deleted part of someone else's message on my talk page last time, and that's not really the best idea...About the badges, you just have to keep on editing and the badges come as rewards. For us, it's not about getting the badges, it's about making the wiki look good and the badges are just rewards. So you'll have to help out if you want to get some, sorry :) Let us know if you need any more help! Skittycat ''to the rescue! 22:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No worries. And please, please leave your signature! Makes it so much easier for me to talk to you :) Skittycat to the rescue! 03:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry Happy to help :) Skittycat to the rescue! 22:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Making Slideshows Personal slideshows shouldn't be made as an article. Instead make it as a blog or something like that. Also when you create a page with just pictures include a little information about the pictures as well. Like your cutscenes page. Explain what they are so readers can be informed about the pictures they are looking at. Alex531 18:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) That's great, but to back up the above message from Alex, please don't just create blank pages filled up with pictures. Most of the pages you are creating are either not needed or already exist. I understand you want to get some more badges, but please can you do it with consideration for the wiki? Thank you. Skittycat to the rescue! 20:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me You say okay yet your still making the same edits. Your pages can be considered a form of Vandalism. Badges mean nothing if you don't have the quality edits to back them up. Real editors work hard to improve the wiki, and may get an occasional badge for their hardwork. Your just making pointless pages to trick the system and it needs to stop please. Alex531 23:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I'm issuing a warning about the, well, basically vandalism. If it happens again, you're going to be banned. But for now, since you've apologised and promised not to do it again, you'll be forgiven. :) And I'm not telling you my age. Skittycat to the rescue! 17:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I wrote that first message But then I went and checked the wiki activity and realised that you had carried on with adding pages that weren't needed (like your "Supershemy is at one with lyoko" page), adding photos in where they shouldn't be and completely ruining the template box (like you did with Odd's page). I'm sure you realise I can't spend all eternity going around fixing everything you do. The science page you did is okay, but it isn't needed because msot people who come to the wiki already know what "science" itself is. Please can you stop editing unless you would like to genuinely help or fix something? Because this is getting ridiculous. Thank you. Skittycat to the rescue! 17:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Because I think we need a separate gallery for the cutscenes, not a page. Besides, there isn't enough information on them to be able to create a good page. Skittycat to the rescue! 18:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to leave, you know, you can just follow the rules. It doesn't have to be difficult. Skittycat to the rescue! 18:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Supershemy! Being an Admin requires patience, time management, good grammar and good editing skills. Perhaps you may not be ready yet, so just keep on doing what you should be doing. Some areas you need to work on is your grammar and your editing. You need to make meaningful edits. Think of the wiki as a computer program (XANA, for example). Now think that you're Franz Hopper. You can't waste valuable disk space on other miscellaneous programming, you only need the good stuff, understand? So just keep on editing (I assume you already know how) for now. I'll check on your progress. Remember, quality matters, not quantity. The points are just there to add a level of fun and make editors think that their edits are not made in vain. Again, good luck! Agent 003 (Talk) January 03, 2012 @ 11:41 (UTC) you are very smart21:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Starboyakeam Why exactly And why exactly do you want me to change my profile picture? Skittycat to the rescue! 13:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adminship We are currently not searching for admins at this moment, as we have enough. Thank you. ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 17:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC)